


Lips

by yyaoyorozu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyaoyorozu/pseuds/yyaoyorozu
Summary: God, he looked so cute, kissing him would definitely smudge the color but..“Earth to Akaashi? You there, man?”





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic in a while. i used to write haikyuu fanfics a few years ago and now im back!
> 
> follow me on tumblr and twitter: @yyaoyorozu

“Do I look as pretty as you?”  
  
  
  
Keiji snorted, chuckling to himself as he gently hit Koutarou’s arm. God, he hoped his face didn’t look as hot as it felt. The camera was on after all but that didn’t stop Koutarou from being the sappy flirt he normally was. Not that it meant anything, it was how he acted to everyone.  
  
  
  
“Shut up,” He mumbled, his hand holding the eyeshadow brush coming up to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his smile. Stop it Keiji, you can't let him know you feel.  
  
  
  
“What! I’m serious! I’ve got look gorgeous by now, don’t I?” He grinned, pearly whites gleaming in contrast to his foundation covered lips.  
  
  
  
Keiji simply rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh again. “I’m not done, Bokuto,” He reminded and went back to blending out the soft peachy shadow over the younger boy’s eyes. Koutarou pouted in annoyance and Keiji tried not to focus on how pretty his lips look. It was easier than normal thanks to the fact that they were currently the same pretty tan color as his face. Maybe that was cute on scene girls in 2005 but not now.  
  
  
  
Though, despite not being completely finished, Keiji had to admit that Koutarou looked nice. His eyebrows were defined, as were the contours of his face. Soft highlight shined against the tops of his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Even though his lips were covered in foundation and his hair was held out of his face with a stripped alligator clip, he still looks gorgeous.  
  
  
  
It must have looked strange, considering they were both sitting. Koutarou had his head bowed forward so that Keiji could reach him and Keiji had to keep leaning up to check his work.  
  
  
  
Keiji didn’t spend much longer on his eyes, quietly complaining that Koutarou fidgeted too much for eyeliner or lashes. But he’d somehow managed to coat his lashes in mascara and not smudge it on his lids so he considered it ‘the best he’d get’.  
  
  
  
The next part was the hard part.  His lips. He tried not to make it obvious when he took in a shaky breath and brought a makeup wipe up to his lips to wipe the foundation off. No big deal, he reminded himself, just a simple red lip and gloss nothing you haven’t done before . He refused to admit to himself that he was nervous for entirely other reasons than his skills.  
  
  
  
His lips looked gorgeous, even blurred as if they were apart of his face. He could easily just lean in and..  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Realising he's definitely been staring at his pretty lips for too long, he quickly scrambled for the small black tube. As Keiji brought the wand of the light red tint up to Koutarou’s lips, the other chose that moment to open his eyes, blinking owlishly at Keiji. He did his best not to notice how pretty his eyes look and for the first time in his life, Keiji cursed his skills. He hurriedly swiped the lip color on, gently blending out the shade with his thumb. He suddenly decided to forgo the gloss because being this close to Koutarou to the point where he could feel his breath was dizzying.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence, he quietly held up the mirror the Koutarou’s face and the younger gasped, grabbing it and checking out his face at every angle he could.  
  
  
  
“I look incredible!”  
  
  
  
__I forgot setting spray, I'm was definitely going to get comments about it.  
  
  
  
“Akaashi this is amazing!”  
  
  
  
_Maybe I should have added more highlighter?_  
  
  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
  
  
__God, he looked so cute, kissing him would definitely smudge the color but..  
  
  
  
“Earth to Akaashi? You there, man?”  
  
  
  
Keiji blinked and flushed as he was ripped from his thoughts, offering a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was just wondering if I should have done something different,” and not about how well your lips must feel.  
  
  
  
Koutarou, always having a flair for the dramatics, gasped loudly. “Akaashi Keiji is that doubt I hear?”  
  
  
  
Keiji only flushed more before turning away from to clean up his workspace. “You're an idiot,”  
  
  
  
Koutarou pulled out his phone and began taking rapid shot selfies and probably spamming his snapchat story.  His poor fans must be so confused. Too flustered and nervous to do a proper outro, he waved at the camera and Koutarou did the same, reminding people to like and subscribe solely out of habit. He'd add pictures later.  
  
  
  
Keiji shut off the camera and went back to cleaning up his supplies when Koutarou stood up.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to film and I want you to join me!” He announced before grabbing his arm and not giving him a chance to reply. “It’s like our own little unofficial collab!”  
  
  
  
And despite knowing that he was the absolute pits at any video game he’s ever tried, he couldn’t find it in himself to look into Koutarou’s eyes and say no.  
  
  
  
(Thankfully, Koutarou let him win a few times.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you liked!


End file.
